Anguish Anyone?
by Neutral Heart
Summary: Anne has an odd power, but what happens when her want to be a Hero messes with her longtime friendship with her bully buddies Josh and Spence? And what about when a strange man after her mother comes for Anne? One thing's for sure, high school sucks ass.
1. A cup of noodles and a kiss goodnight

_Dearest Yukiko,_

_You ever hear that saying "Everything will be easier in high school"?_

_Yeah. Me neither._

_Well. Since you're my new "diary" __**((Just saying the word makes me cringe))**__ I guess introductions are in order. I'm Anne. Please don't ask my last name, I get made of enough for it. Anyway, so there's just this whole load of crap going on. It's the first day of high school tomorrow and I still don't have my powers. Goodie, right?_

_Wait. I guess you're not too intelligent on this matter. Okay. I'll break it down for you. There are some beings in this world that have powers. Some have great powers like invisibility or super strength, while others have mediocre powers like changing into a beach ball or melting. We like to call them "Supers." _

_Now, it's common for Supers to…erm… commit the act of beginnings with each other. Get it? After marriage of course, we don't need a bunch of super hero bastards running around. But normally two villains or two heroes marry. Other times a hero/villain marries a citizen, or normal person. When two Supers get together, their offspring normally has a good power. When you're only a half super, you usually get a sucky power. There are also the times where a half gets a cool power, or when a full blooded Super gets a sucky one. Or children of Supers could just not get them at all._

_I'm starting to think I'm like that last choice. Mum and Daddy are awesome supers. Well. Mummy's a super villainess. But what's the difference, eh? There was a bang of gossip around the town when the Supers found out __**The Shadow**__ fell in love with __**Angel Wings**__. Ugh. Ugly names, aren't they? But daddy says the good angel related names were already taken. But back on topic...I don't think I'll be getting powers related to shadows or holy things anytime soon._

_Well. Josh and Spence should be here in an hour, so I better start getting ready._

_Peas&Carrots Yukiko!_

_Anne.  
_

* * *

I closed my snow white journal and propped it up on my black silk pillow, admiring it for a moment. It felt nice to finally get a journal to keep my thoughts in. The feeling, unfortunately, was wrecked as my mother banged on my door. "ANNIE! Are you up yet?" 

Rolling my light gray eyes, I stuck my tongue out at the door. _'Way to ruin the moment…'_ I thought to myself sourly. "Yeah, I'm up." My face screwed up when I heard my hoarse voice. Making a mental note to write about the bet I had with Spence that I wouldn't talk until the first day of school, I stood and pulled off my white _Shiny Toy Guns_ T-Shirt and replaced it with a –_supposedly_– clean light green Eyore shirt. Basketball shorts were lazily replaced with loose but worn out jeans. I refuse to walk around the house in the morning in my pajamas and have my parents to yell at me for my choice in pajamas. Expecially when they added that it was practically noon.

I drug my cotton sock covered feet across the carpet and let out a loud yawn when I entered the kitchen that was just down the hall. Yeah, I sorta lived in the backroom. Stairs are evil. While my mouth was open, mummy stuffed a choco-chip waffle practically down my throat. Daddy, who was sitting at the table reading yesterday's newspaper, gave her a disapproving look. "Charna," He lectured, "You're going to end up killing her like that one day." I nodded in agreement, about half the waffle falling out of my mouth.

"Oh Ori, you're such a kidder," Mum let out a soft cackle and picked up her bag. I could see the hem of her costume under her jacket and I knew exactly where she was going before she even said it. "Well, I'm off to terrorize Tokyo. Would you guys like sushi for dinner?" I gave a growl through my mouthful of food and she quickly added, "With some ramen and inari, of course." I gave a satisfied grunt as I finally attempted to swallow, only to gag and cough my waffle into the trash bin. Mummy left the house with a smile on. The infuriating bitch.

Once I was finally able to get breakfast without it being shoved down my throat by a teenage-wanna be of a parent, and made my way back to my room. But not before shocking my father with all the static electricity I had worked up since I got out of bed. He thought it was my power, but saw my smirk and knew it was for letting mum get away with her child abuse.

About an hour later, the guys showed up.

"Hey guys, how was your vaca?" I asked, holding my hand up in the air like a wanna-be gangster as they stepped through the doorway. They just looked at each other briefly, then back to me.

"Listen... Anne..." Josh began with large gaps between his words. Lucky for him, Spence stepped in with a slightly meaner tone. "We've decided to be bullies after we get our freshman punishment. And we'd like you to join us if you're sorted into the hero class."

I tensed, knowing where this was leading. "Look... guys. You know I haven't found my powers yet..."

Josh sighed, turning to Spence. "Look what you did Speed! She's gonna cry now." He threw his arms in the air and I noticed the striped shirt I had given him on the last day of school. Second to last day he had found his powers, so I went out and got him a black and white shirt to make it seem less conspicuous than just his arm reaching out when he stretched.

_Speed_ shoved Josh's shoulder, "Ah, shuddup." He turned to face me, "How 'bout this, we'll still hang out occasionally, and we'll make your side-kick suffering much more enjoyable!" He smiled jokingly, knowing that I knew they would never bully me. Even without powers, I could still mess them up pretty badly.

I nodded, going along with the joke. "Yeah, you could shove me in a locker after lunch then come and set me free after school! I'll be sure to miss _Save the Citizen_!" What could I say? I absolutely hated gym and had the suspicion that I had a mild form of asthma.

We headed back to my room –we'd been an inseperatable trio since right after the cootie age so my parents weren't worried about us closing the door– and chat for a while about our summers. Mum and daddy had planned to wreak some havoc or save some cities out in various European tourist spots, so I spent most of my summer in the UK. Some of the accent is still with me despite my past week of watching _Mike, Lu, & Og_ and _Invader Zim_ reruns.

It wasn't until I found out that _H.I.M_ had come on tour to our town that I had a feeling of missing out on summer break.

Lash chuckled and ruffled my hair. I nipped up at his hand and bit down on his pinky. By the yell of agony and taste of blood in my mouth, I guessed something was wrong and relinquished my hold on his hand. He quickly pulled his hand back and I quickly spat out the blood, wiping it from my face.

"Josh, are you okay?" She asked hurriedly, leaning forward to see the wound. He recoiled, staring at his hand and whimpering in pain.

"You bit me..." Lash whispered, "You've bit me before, but this time you actually _bit_ me!" He looked up at me, his eyes wide.

Speed was next to Lash in a second, staring at the injury. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he couldn't help but laugh. "Dude, Anne, your power might be like...Super bite or something!"

I slid my tongue over my canines, then opened my mouth and pointed to them. "EH! Eher arpah!" Translation: _EH!! They're Sharper!_

They both moved away from me, staring at my newly found fangs. Then an idea popped into Speed's head and he smiled at me, "Anne, you were acting like a dog when you nipped at Lash, right?" I nodded, not seeing where this was going. "Act like a dog again. This time, growl and act like your swishing your tail." I gave him a confused look, but went along with it anyway.

Baring my sharpened canines, I felt a vibration in the back of my throat as a deep growl emit from between my teeth, shaking my rump slightly to give that tail wagging approach. Their eyes widened as I did this, but I stopped only when Speed once again opened his mouth. "Now whimper and give your best puppy dog face." I did as I was told, widening my eyes and pouting at them, whimpering quite convincingly if I do say so myself. "Now bark." I rolled my eyes, but opened my mouth and out came an alto ranged bark. Not the kind that I usually make. They stared at me, there eyes wide and jaw dropped.

I slammed my hand against my mouth, only to feel fur. I looked down at my hands, which had formed into claws. I jumped off my bed and ran to my full-size mirror, almost fainting.

My skin was but white and at the same time wasn't skin at all. It was _**fur**_. And my face was completely different. I hadn't grown a muzzle or anything, but my nose was a little more pointed and the bottom was black like a dog's. My normal ears were gone and replaced with dog-like ones on the top of my head. My bone structure was still what it had been when I was still human, just furry and easy to pick out in a crowd. As an add on, I had a furry white tail and my hands looked more like paws. My feet were the same, but the bone structure stayed the same in them. For a better example of how my hands and feel looked, think of an albino Wile E. Coyote.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't take my gaze from the mirror. _How_ did this happen? _Why_ now, on the last day of summer break? And the above all question... **how am I going to explain this to the universe?**

Not being able to take it anymore, I collapsed onto my rump and rolled over on my side so I could lay down without squishing my tail. "Why is this happening to me?" I groaned, clenching my eyes closed and feeling like I was going to cry. I was a freaking albino dog!

Lash and Speed broke out of their spell and came over to sit next to me. Lash took a breath to say something despite the fact he obviously had nothing to say. He was of course, saved by me as I opened my eyes to look up at them. "I'm a freak. I'll never be able to go back outside again."

Another roll of silence came by, during which my father knocked on the door to say mum had a change in schedual and was going to be stuck in Tokyo for the week and to ask what we wanted on the pizza this time. Yeah, like I said, they're over _a lot_. It was settled on half Supreme, have Diablo. Ah yes… my savory jalapeño and pepper jack cheese. Can't forget the habanero either!

Finally, Lash's eyes sparked and he smiled. "We got you into this mess by making you imagine you were a dog, so imagine yourself as yourself!" I raised an eyebrow, but did as he said. Hopefully it would work. I didn't have the smartest friends of all time, alright? Of course, it was trusting them that had gotten me into this mess…

Praise the Lord, I was human again! I sighed and sat up, patting down my hair and rear to make sure no unnatural tails or ears were present. Thankfully, I was completely normal.

And so was the start of my life as a super.

* * *

**Okay. So I'm doing a Sky High story for once. I'm actually proud of the plot I have, but not so much with how the chapter turned out. I was trying to shove too much into this and it just turned out...ew. I'm still deciding if I should do some of their freshman year for backup for what happens later, but that's up to who ever reviews. Please be kind, but I'd like some criticism on this. Like, what to change about her, what to do to make this better, blah blah blah. I'm so used to doing Kingdom Hearts stories, I'm not too good with actual people.**


	2. Painted lips and sweet lies

_Yukiko-chaaan,_

_Gosh. I can't believe the day has __**finally**__ arrived! I'm a SUPER HERO!! And I have the COOLEST power EVER! It's kind of like animorphing, only it's not strictly one animal. I was testing once the boys went to sleep. So far, I've changed into an albino tiger, a wolf, a fox, and a normal raccoon. The raccoon was just to prove that I didn't have to be albino and that I just chose for the animals to be that way._

_I'll write about what happens today later on, but I have to get to the shower and back before the guys wake up. Or else I'll owe one, or both, a favor. It usually works out in their, for lack of a better word, favor because my room is not that far from the upstairs bathroom. I just hope they're too tired from yesterday's excitement to wake up. If they don't, I get them as personal slaves for the day._

_Well, wish me luck!_

_Anne._

I hurried to close the journal, hiding it back under my mattress so the guys didn't find it. Slipping out from under the covers, I snuck over to the closet and blindly pulled out a shirt. I didn't want to open the door to look for one, simply because:

a) Searching would give the guys more time to sleep and wake up.

b) The door creaked if I opened it too much.

And of course, c) I wasn't one for fashion anyway.

Silently shutting the door behind me, I rolled over to where my dresser was located, _just_ missing Speed's arm as I sat up. _Damn it Spence,_ I thought, grabbing a pair of jeans and some undergarments as I glared down at the sleeping boy, _you need to learn to sleep without sprawling out on my floor._

I dashed out the door and to the upstairs bathroom, turning the water up close to its hottest temperature. As I wait for the water to heat up, I stood in front of the mirror, staring at it in thought. A low growl came from the bottom of my throat, followed by my lip lifting. Yep, there was a fang there alright. Now, let's try for fur… I closed my eyes and pictured a panther, seeing myself change into one slowly in my mind. I imagined it perfectly; my facial structure changing, my skin darkening, then the fur growing. When I opened my eyes, it was just as I had imagined. Letting out a joyous laugh, I imagined myself changing back and did my morning ritual.

About twenty minutes later, I stood back in front of the mirror with black hair and hot pink highlights. Did I ever mention how I loved one-day dye? With a fluffy red towel wrapped around my torso, I imagined myself changing into a white Labrador retriever and took off the towel, shaking myself dry. My now-white hair stuck up at odd angles, but the rest of my body was pretty much dry as I changed back.

Finally, I left the bathroom in a black and hot pink striped shirt under a black shirt with a cute skeleton couple on the front sketched in white. I had drawn them back in first grade, and had ended up keeping the sketch and putting it on a shirt. Creative, no? Oh yeah, and I threw on some ripped dark jeans on old converse. You don't think the school will mind, do you?

I slid down the banister, being sure to skip the creaky steps of the stairs, and slid down the hall way on my knees. Cue the Mission Impossible theme song! My father, sitting at the dining room table just at my room gave me a strange look, as if to ask _Are you reliving some James Bond movie again?_ I motioned for him to stay quiet as I pushed myself against the wall, sliding along it until I was next to my door. Almost there…if I could just make it to my bed before either wake up and catch me…

I burst, abandoning my sanity in the dining room with my father, and dove for my bed. _And Anne's a quarter across the room! Half way! Three quarters! And it's a touch- _"AHH!" My inner football commentary was interrupted when something –or should I say, _someone_– grabbed onto my ankle, pulling me from the air and onto the hard ground. I groaned, rolling onto my back to rub my stomach as they drug me across the room and into their lap. "Josh…you couldn't have _caught_ me, could you? Crashing to the ground hurts my stomach…" I whined, not having to look back. Lash wasn't as squishy as Speed was, and I had figured out who it was when the latter had given a loud snore and rolled over after my yell.

Lash laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist so I could get away like I had so many times before. "But that would've required me actually getting _up_ to catch you," He retorted skillfully, reminding me of how we bickered as children. If I were still five years old, I would've retorted with "But you're supposed to be my hero!" If I were Speed, the reply would've been "You're mum would've gotten up." Lame, right? But now, being fourteen, that was too childish. We were supposed to be the awesome people who had better comebacks. Comebacks like….nothing at all.

"Oi, Josh, love ya' and all, but a girl needs her space." Oh, there it is. My comeback was changing the subject. I pressed a hand against Lash's chest, pushing myself away from him as my other hand flew to my nose. "Talk about stink. You smell like pizza and B.O." I gagged, hearing Speed fart. "…And Spence's extra odor."

Lash laughed and started to stand, bringing me up with him. "But you _do_ owe me something now, my sweet." _Are we on Wizard of Oz? Oh wait, that's __**'I'll get you my pretty.'**_I thought with a slight chuckle added. I guess Lash just took that as to him being funny, because he didn't ask about my random chuckle.

"Right, right. Just get into the shower," I muttered, pushing him away and walking out my door to start making breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The bus ride was…awkward. Without even _warning_ us, the driver drove us off a cliff. I swear, if the bus didn't have jets and rollercoaster type seat belts hadn't come out of the seats, I would've killed the man. None the less, we landed safely atop a floating school. That's right, floating. Like, not touching the ground floating. I mean, a gazillion miles above ground, not touching anything but air, totally reliant on one battery floating. You get the drift? I'm freaking terrified.

As the bus started to descend, the seat belts retracted back into the cushioned seats. I realized I had been clinging to the guy next to me and blushed, pulling away and gripping my bag. I turned to the window, taking in the rest of the view of the school. You know, everything that _wasn't_ floating. The landing of the bus was choppy, but I didn't care. I slung my messenger bag's strap over my shoulder and waited for the doors to open. After that, I didn't even wait until the guy next to me got up before pushing him to the ground and dashing down the aisle.

Girl, no way in _Hell_ was I going to let that bus take off with me inside again. Not until my food was properly digested in my stomach. I fell to my knees a yard or two away from the door, kissing the ground. "My love, my dear sweet, wholesome ground. I will never part with you again…" I pressed my cheek against it, not noticing any of the stares I was getting from various people around me. Well, not until I felt two people grab my arms and pull me to my feet.

"Come on Anne," I heard Lash say as Speed and himself half drug me to the school. I prayed that it wouldn't fall while classes were in session. "We have to get to the gym." I tried to ignore him, thinking that if I didn't believe it, it wouldn't happen. I didn't want to reveal my powers to anyone, especially some freshman I didn't know and who probably had a better power then I did anyway.

I regained my senses, having lost everything but the will to rush out of the bus during the ride, when we reached the steps. Lucky thing, because I had lift my head a split second before a fireball went zooming by. There was a faint "SORRY!" from the other side of campus, but I just shook my head and entered the building. And that's when we heard the voice that couldn't have been any more recognized. "There you guys are!" An aged male voice called from down the hall. All three of us looked back to see a man coming towards us in a long lab coat.

All the color drained from Lash's face as he watched his father, Reed Richard, also known as Mr. Incredible. Yep, that famous guy that leads the Fantastic Four. The one _everyone_ knows thanks to a certain uncle of Lash's. On the other side of me, I heard Speed stifling his laughter. Me? Well, I was smiling. I had heard that Reed had gotten a teaching job, and was glad to see that I had a familiar teacher here. "Hey Reed!" I called, waving at him, "I didn't know that you were teaching here at Sky High."

Reed laughed, "Ah, come on now Anne, here it's Mr. Richard. Even Josh here is going to call me by that name." He stretched his arm out and wrapped it around his son's shoulders, pulling Lash towards him.

"I told you, if I'm calling you Mr. Richard, you're calling me _Lash_," Said teen snarled grudgingly, pulling away from his father as people passed and gave them off looks. Reed just laughed it off and dismissed us to the gym, pointing our way there seeing as we had missed the so-called _Welcoming Committee._ The gym was rather large, much larger then our old gym. It looked about as big as a football field. It probably was, seeing as there was no field outside to play football on. Not to mention it's safer to play such games inside. You know, due to the whole _We're-floating-millions-of-miles-above-solid-ground_ factor.

We had apparently missed some sort of greeting from Principal Powers, because glowing comets passed in front of us before we entered the gym doors. In front of the freshman student body was a raising platform with a chunky man on it. And who was _this_ guy? I shook my head and ran up to the back of the group. I noticed a lot of people seemed to not be paying attention to him, which was understandable. He was going on about sonic booms. Of course, that was until there actually _was_ a sonic boom.

"I said, are we _cleeeeaaaaar?_" The coach yelled, receiving a cheer of "Yes Coach Boomer!" from everyone except Lash, Speed, and I. Content with his reply, the coach pointed to a girl in the front of the crowd. She had dark skin and hair. The girl wore a mini skirt and top in colors that told the world she was a cheer leader. I held back a groan as she skipped up the steps and smiled at everyone.

The coach demanded her name and power, to which she happily replied. "Penny Johnson, multiplying." I can't even _begin_ to explain how annoying her voice was. It was that cheery "in love with the world" tone with a hint of "love me back or I'll kill you" added to it. If I didn't hate her so much, I would be impressed with how she pulled off that combination. But admiring can and will be saved for never because the girl split into six other beings and started to perform a cheer when Boomer ushered her off the stage, deeming her a hero. She left with a pouty _humph_ as the next girl was called up, making her way over to the cement bleachers.

This time, an asian chick. She wore an odd outfit, reminding me of a Gothic Lollita magazine I had once looked at. Her long hair was pulled back with black lace, the pony tails bouncing as she danced up the steps. Boomer didn't even have to open his mouth before she opened hers. "Call me Princess."

Boomer stared at her a moment in confusion, then rolled his eyes. I guess, during his years of teaching here, he had had plenty of students that wanted names other then their original. _Good thing for Josh and Spence_, I thought dully, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Okay, we'll sort out you" Boomer finally replied, "What's your power?"

The girl, Princess if you were going to obey her, stared up at the man in front of her. Wrinkles of concentration formed on her forehead. "I said… **call. Me. Princess.**"

Boomer's eyes narrowed at the girl. "I don't take order from the likes of…" Boomer's eyes went wide and he looked like he was choking. A few people laughed, other's tensed, and one screamed when he started to jerk. "P-P-Princess…" His eyes returned to their narrow form as he gained his default posture, glaring down at the girl in front of him. "Nice try, girlie, but let's see how far mind control gets you as a si-HERO!" Boomer's eyes widened again as the words escaped his mouth, Princess literally skipping off the stage with a content smile on her lips.

I didn't pay much attention to many others. A few powers caught my interest though. A technopath was one of them. There was something about her seemingly kind smile that looked sinister. It made my stomach turn. I tried to catch her name, but missed it. Oh well. She was deemed hero, so I was bound to catch it at a later period. A sidekick caught my eye as I watched her walk up the steps. Her style was nothing to admire. From the looks of her worn clothing and ripped jeans, she shopped at the second hand shop. Her power, as she demonstrated on a tattoo on her arm, was that she could make ink come to life. The picture on her arm was of a cartoon of someone I could only guess she held dear to her. She wove her hand over it, letting the ink flow out of her arm and form into a life size man. Soon after the man had come to life, she lost control of the ink and it flowed back into her arm. Boomer, unlike most of the freshman student body, was unimpressed. She was written off as a sidekick and removed from the stage.

Lash and Speed went up with a few students between them. Lash, being the show off he is and will always be, stretched like a slinky up to the stage when he was pointed to. Speed ran up the stairs and stole Boomer's hat. Both times as one of them made their way over to the benches, the technopath greeted them with her smile, but I was unable to catch their conversation. I absentmindedly thought about dogs and their acute hearing, but was pulled out of my thoughts as a girl near me shriek. I'm guessing, by the tone of the ear splitting sound, that it was the same girl that had screamed when Princess had been up.

The shriek, as you probably guessed, pulled Speed and the technopath away from their conversation on the other side of the gym. Boomer stared down at me with wide eyes. I stared back, only this time with confusion instead of amazement.

"Umm…" I bounced one heel and wrapped my right hand around my left elbow. I gave a lopsided grin, and, upon receiving another round of gasps, looked around nervously. "Can I help you guys?" Speed ran forward from his position next to the steps of the bleachers and whispered into my ear.

I was a German Shepard. _Well, _I thought silently to myself, _I always thought they had the best hearing, so it fits._

I sighed and was about to change back when Boomer cleared his throat. Apparently this wasn't something he was used to. "Good for you dog girl, you just made the hero track. I supposed you have a nickname like your buddies?"

I shook my head, changing back slower then usual as I tried to find my voice. It wasn't easy for me to speak in front of strangers. "I'm Anne." Boomer note it on his list and told me to go sit with the others that had been sorted.

As I made my way over to the group of students, I couldn't help but notice the devious glint in Miss Technopath's eyes. The one that clearly said that any alliance with her would bring no good.

But then, what do I know? I'm just a little freshman.

* * *

**A/N.  
Wow. Been forever since I updated, hasn't it? I would've had this chapter a million years ago because I stayed up all night working on chapters for three of my story. They were each five pages long and in great detail with so many set ups for later plot twists. I turned my computer off because going to bed and they were gone. All of them. Well, all except for the one story that was complete crap and that I had made on a total act of random spur of the moment.**

**I'm debating what to do next. I'll take any request from ya'll. **[[Yes, I am from Oklahoma, so I say ya'll and, on occasion, howdy **Right now, I have ideas for continuing another chapter or two of freshman and maybe some sophomore and junior mixed into the chapter. Those would simply mean minimizing flashbacks and explanations that would come into play later in the story. OR, I could just put the memories in and skip to senior year for this to be like a remake of the movie, only with more twists and a serious tone instead of the lovable Disney theme the movie had. You're reading it, so you should voice your opinion.  
**


End file.
